Reconnection
by animewatcher435
Summary: At a time when you have achieved your grand goal, what other best thing to do then reconnect with some people you had forged an emotional bond with.


p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"strong style="color: #2a2a2a; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 15.12px;"Disclaimer: SIU and the Naver /strongspan style="color: #2a2a2a; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif;"strong style="font-size: 15.12px;"corporation owns the series and the characters, please support the /strongspan style="font-size: 15.12px;"strongofficial/strong/spanstrong style="font-size: 15.12px;" release. /strong/spanstrong style="color: #2a2a2a; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 15.12px;" /strong/p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"Walks has always been a favourite pastime of mine. It's where I don't have to spend as much time thinking as I usually do. Whether it's the morning, midday, or night time, I feel more calmer afterwards./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"On such a night as this, I can spy the house I'm heading to a fair distance away thanks to the bright lighthouse that is up in the night sky./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"I felt the midnight breeze twirled my hair despite wearing a hoodie. It seems even the tower has blessed me with a comfortable experience walking this this far. As well I can feel my heart picking up an accelerated pace the closer I get to my destination./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"It's not anything associated with the primitive emotion of fear. No, I would rather associate with excitement, no, that's too sophisticated. I suppose I would attribute it more accurately to lust./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"Yes, even the tower's guide can be influenced by the spice of lust, from men and women. It just happens to be my luck I ended up caught between two such individuals that personify the lustful feeling I felt deep down, and I can't seem to separate myself from them despite the physical distance for some time./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"I'm no fool to think I can't merely resolve this with distance, there's nothing to distract me from thinking about them, except occasionally calling anybody that knew me for a long time. But unfortunately the only people I stay exclusively in contact with are also in frequent contact with Aguero and Androssi./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"I arrived at the house, I was refreshed by the renewal of the night air reviving my lungs, but my body is growing a bit intense from my heartbeat starting to increase. I used a cliche technique of counting to ten so that I can be calmer in an environment I haven't explored yet./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"As I stepped onto the front porch, I looked around to see if I can spot anybody that is maintaining surveillance over the property. If I still have my personal knowledge of Aguero and Androssi correctly updated, they would have hired guards from the now retired R.E.D. unit to protect them while they are sleeping. Valiant attempt, but I'd rather see if I can test their luck./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"I walked up to the door, from my attempt to open it, it seems to be locked. I drew out a tiny bit of wire, lucky enough I predicted that I'll need to be doing some infiltrating tonight. I put it in the lock and twist it a couple of times with great success in opening the door. It didn't creak and I was able to get in without raising any disturbance./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"I flicked on the nearby light switch and made my way past the living room. There wasn't anything I can note that would associate Aguero and Androssi presence with that particular living room./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"I walked to the kitchen which has already has a light on. I best maintain a sense of caution when approaching this kind of situation. I entered the kitchen expecting either Augero or Androssi to be there, but none of them were there./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"I paused, eyes darting back and forth expecting the worst when someone came into my vincenty. "Oh, I wasn't expecting you to be back so early" Aguero spoke, rather casually as it suits his midnight attire./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;""I happen to be in the local area, thought you might need some company for the night." I said, while I had intended not to spend so long here, there's nothing at the moment to keep me preoccupied other then sleeping more, and that doesn't suit me at the moment./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"Aguero chuckled at my gesture. "Well, as fun as it might be having to deal with your stressful metaphors, I think Androssi would appreciate your company much more, though I don't think even you could handle her if she is waken in the middle of her beauty sleep" he shrugged and moved closer to me. "Do you want anything to eat or drink?"/p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;""I'm fine at the moment, but I must ask a similar thing to you, are you doing alright?" I asked giving a sympathetic pat on his back as we sat down on nearby chairs. I know from experience it's not that easy living with someone as temperamental as Androssi./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;""It's certainly getting easier by the day, but I admit it is a bit more harder without you around, explaining each foul mood she has, and stopping me from getting tied in too many arguments. I'm surprised she didn't break anything yet" Aguero said./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;""I'm sure even a guide such as myself has been caught in almost as much bad situations as you had, it's just a matter how you respond to them. Not every response needs to increase the tension" I said, looking at him amused. A handsome man and yet has difficulty with relationships. I wonder how I would act, living alone with Androssi for a while./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"Aguero caught my hands in his own "Well, if you can help me out with her for at least tomorrow, I would highly appreciate it" he looked me deep in the eyes. While I may feel my cheeks warm just a tad bit and my heart rate jumped at his statement, I know him too well to fall to such cheap tricks./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;""I won't need to do anything special to help tomorrow, if I feel like staying for tomorrow, I predict she won't let go of me for the first couple of hours upon seeing me, then.." I paused to collect myself from falling apart on what I was imagining next. "Well, she would go out of her way to be a bit nicer" I said, as weird as the claim goes. There's a few people Androssi could be nice to, though the list of people is so short I can count them by the fingers on my one hand./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;""Is this a yes I'm hearing?" Aguero asked with a slight smile./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"I responded with a slight smile and a shrug of my shoulders. "Well, I suppose I'll stay to see how bad she gets after she gets used to me back./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"Aguero furrowed his eyebrows, his smile disappearing shortly after. "I swear it's like you asking for-"/p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"I gave him a peck on the lips, it's more than annoying to see Aguero starting on one of his over analytical tirades. "As I said before, how you engage with people depends on how you ought to react to them. Don't play on her level, instead, raise her to mine" I said, giving emphasis to the fact that I was the one who is often the source of advice for these two works of art./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;""We'll see about that, tomorrow" Aguero said, before diving in to giving me a peck of his own on my lips/p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"strongA/N: span style="font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 15.12px;"This was something I came up with while I was stuck working on a creative project. I am glad things have come together around recently I was able to finish this in a few hours after only a few rough drafts./span/strong/p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"strongI sure would love to expand on the idea of a slow burn narrative surrounding the love affair of Khun, Androssi, and Hwa Ryun, that ecapsulate the entire tower. But I want to wait a few years to make sure I have a safe grasp of how SIU handled his narrative and themes./strong/p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto 0px; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"strongI hope you were able to enjoy this short piece. There might be more in the future if I can come up with any other ideas, besides the ones where I'll have to bend the narrative in order to make it possible./strong/p 


End file.
